


Frost

by lferion



Series: Iron and Light [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbitadvent, Drabble, Erebor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frost can have both beauty and use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hobbit Yule day 29, prompt - Frost

* * *

Deep winter set in after the solstice, the days growing colder even as the light crept longer. Frost flowers bloomed on twigs and grasses, white lines mapped every exposed surface, ice crystals glittered under the cold and distant sun. Under the Mountain the air was warmer, with no wind to snatch away what little heat gathered, the depth of stone a ward against storm and snow. There a different kind of frost manifested: threading white and silver through braid and beard, cooling fevered skin, transmuting red wounds to pale scars, and numbing hurts that only time might begin to heal.


End file.
